


Black Eye, Bubblegum

by Hinn_Raven



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Day of School, Meet-Cute, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2019-08-18 16:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: Artemis walked into Happy Harbor High with her head held high and a mouth full of bright pink bubblegum. And a black eye, but who really cared about that.





	Black Eye, Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> Request from anon: :) So um... High School AU Spitfire, with first day awkwardness and adorbs?

Artemis walked into Happy Harbor High with her head held high and a mouth full of bright pink bubblegum. And a black eye, but who really cared about that.

Well, besides all the people staring at her and whispering.

Great. She’d been at this school for less than a minute, and already she was getting a bad reputation.

She’d memorized her locker number and combination two weeks ago, not wanting to risk the embarrassment of having to go to the office for help.

She casually shoved some books in her locker.

“Hello!” A girl with freckles, red hair, and a smile so large that it kind of looked fake, greeted her. “I’m Megan Morse! Are you Artemis?”

“Word gets around fast,” Artemis drawled, slamming her locker shut. It was only to be expected, really. Town this size, a new girl in the middle of November? She was surprised there hadn’t been a welcoming committee.

Unless, of course, they’d had a look at her student record from her old school.

She blew a bubble and popped it, half-hoping that the girl would go away. She was clearly a cheerleader, with her skirt and her blouse combo, not to mention the fifties hairdo and Mary-Janes. Artemis… well, Artemis wore her favorite brown jacket, a Gotham Riders T-shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans with the kind of rips and paint splatters that  _had_  to be bought in a store, because doing it naturally just didn’t look half as good.

Megan stayed there, grinning. “I’m in Mister Queen’s homeroom, just like you! He told us you were coming!”

“That’s… nice of him?” Okay, Artemis was a little unnerved now. That smile looked a little stepfordy to her. Megan flipped her hair over her shoulder, and waved a gloved hand.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to the others!” She grabbed Artemis’s arm and started dragging her down a hallway, probably towards the group of people gathered in a cluster. Artemis had to struggle to repress every reflex that her dad had ingrained in her not to judo-flip the poor cheerleader.

Beaming, nearly vibrating in place as she talked, Megan introduced her to Kaldur (hot damn), a dark skinned boy with hair that  _had_  to be dyed and cheekbones that cut into Artemis’s very soul, they were so well defined, Conner (hot  _damn_ ), who was pretty clearly Megan’s boyfriend, with great muscles ad pretty eyes, Dick, a short kid with a wide grin and who wore sunglasses indoors, therefore automatically suspicious, Zatanna (what was that name even), a pretty girl with thick wavy hair who wore heels that gave Artemis automatic respect for her, if she could actually walk in them, and Raquelle, who was a gorgeous African American girl with piercings that Artemis was envious of. Apparently there was another one, some kid named Wally, but he was late. And judging from Dick’s creepy laugh; that was a pretty regular thing.

Artemis managed to break away, hoping to make a break for the bathroom, just in time to collide with a body.

There was a flail of limbs and colliding heads, but next thing Artemis knew she was on top of a rather cute ginger in a comic book t-shirt and Batman converse. Freckles practically plastered his face, and he had a face that clearly was going to have a lot of smile lines when he was older.

He was really cute.

“Watch where you’re going, Baywatch!” Artemis snapped, because that’s what she was supposed to do. Act tough, drive people away, keep them as far as possible away from her and  _Dad_.

“You watch it!” He spluttered.

Artemis got to her feet, realizing that this must be the Wally.

She stalked away purposefully, determined to have nothing more to do with him. 


End file.
